


A Collections of Sally Face Headcanons

by starrfaux



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: I guess I'll add tags as I go along, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrfaux/pseuds/starrfaux
Summary: I have a tendency to write strangely kinda long headcanons. Or like, I get ideas for scenarios, and rather than just writing a proper story for it, i kinda write it in this... describing kind of way?Idk.This is just the collection of Sally Face Headcanons that I've been posting to Tumblr. The long ones, anyway. Most are about Sal. But some are about some other characters too.I just wanted to have a place to archive them all since there's kinda a lot now and I have fun pumping these out more than actual stories. Hopefully other people find them enjoyable too.Also, these aren't in any particular order. I'm just posting the ones I have already written as I find them on my tumblr. And I guess the rest will get posted as I write them.





	1. Prom

**Author's Note:**

> I also think it'd be cool to see other people expand on some of these headcanons, make them into actual stories. 
> 
> It takes a lot to get me writing, and I've just picked it up again after 8+ years of not writing. It's been a bit rough, but I've been enjoying it again. But I just don't have the... focus, I guess? To really sit down and forge these into really detailed stories. I'll get overwhelmed :c 
> 
> So yeah, if you find any of these ideas good enough, please feel free to borrow them, and if they make it into stories, please send them to me to read!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Sal and the gang actually went to prom, I think it might have went something like...

Prom was coming up and Sal didn’t know what to do. He wanted to ask Ashley, but he worried about the rejection or making things awkward between them. Luckily, Ash asked him first, but with the suggestion that they go together with Larry, all as friends. Sal was a little bummed, but this is good too. He was trailing not far behind Ash when they found Larry after school, Ash giddily sharing her idea. Larry flushed an interesting color, Sal noted, and looked like a confused mix of mortified and angry. His friend looked to him, almost pleadingly, but Sal had not much to offer than a shrug. Larry sighed and agreed, setting the plan in motion.

Despite that, Sal didn’t own many fancy clothes, so on the day of Ash came over to the apartments, to Larry’s, with a ton of stuff. She brought some clothes for Sal to try, both some of her own and some from her little brother, since he and Sal were about the same size. He couldn’t borrow much from Larry, but his friend did have a few ties and cuff links to spare. Ash even brought over some of her styling products to help with Sal’s hair. 

Ash straightened Sal’s hair, and curled the ends with the slightest bump, and it was a longer and more lustrous than any of them anticipated. Ash gushed about how pretty Sal’s hair is. Larry offered his compliments as well. Ash fixed Sal’s hair into a very simple half-up do, with the up half knotted into a messy bun, keeping his bangs. She offered some decorative black chopsticks as a finishing touch, which Sal initially thought to decline, but… her eyes were just shining so excitedly and he found himself saying  _“go for it.”_  Sal obviously didn’t need to worry about getting his face ready, but Ash insisted on decorated his mask with little golden star stickers, that stretched across the slope of his nose like freckles.

Eventually, the three were ready. Ash excused herself to the bathroom to slip into a simple black dress she pulled from her bag once she was done fixing up Sal. She layered a matching fishnet top underneath, and it seemed she already worked a pair of her signature thumb holes into the sleeves. Coupled with some ripped tights and tattered black work boots, she looked more ready to kick ass at a zombie prom. She looked amazing, but Sal kept his thoughts to himself. Larry teased her about her outfit, commenting how Mrs. Campbell would  _never_  let her go to senior prom like  _that_. Ash laughed, saying it’s exactly the reason why she came over to get dressed.

Larry actually had a really nice red blazer. Sal wondered for what occasion Larry could have possibly bought that for, but was answered when Ash pointed out how Larry still had that old thing from their 8th grade dance. “ _Got it from my uncle, and it didn’t even fit, dude.”_  Ash was laughing at the memory and already tearing through Larry’s belongings for a reference photo. Sal figured Larry must have grown into it, since the fit now looked rather flattering to him. Along with the blazer, Larry was wearing faded skinny jeans, complete with ripped knees, his standard busted canvas sneakers, and… Sanity Falls’ shirt? And this one looked  _way_  newer than the others. Sal teased him about having bought it especially for prom. Larry turned away from him and laughed it off awkwardly. That wasn’t the kind of response Sal was expecting. But before he could say something about it, Ash was back, shoving an old picture of her and Larry in his face. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Larry had went off to pull his hair into a ponytail, headbanging it into a mess, even though there was no music playing. Sal… was starting to suspect that Larry was looking forward to this more than he originally let on.

It took a minute for Sal to decide from all the things Ash brought for him. He kind of thought it’d be fun to wear some of Ash’s more girly pieces, spotting some floral pastels that Sal was certain that Ash hadn’t and will  ** _never_**  wear, but… the only reason he even considered going to prom in the first place was to have the chance to dance with Ash. He figured wearing anything too  _girly_ , while fitting for his nickname, might not really make her see him as… a potential? But she was gushing at how she thought the dresses she picked would look  _adorable_  with his blue hair, and even Larry had to jump in to make her stop. Eventually he settled on a band tee and his usual red skinnies, not really sure what to pick and instead settled for comfort. Ash made a fuss about sprucing it up a little more and forced a white faux-collar, suspenders with a starry pattern that matched the ones on his face, and a red bow tie on him. The tie was Larry’s, and it originally went with his blazer as a set, but Larry was more than happy to lend it.

Finally, everyone was dressed, and while they weren’t trying to impress anyone, Sal did think they cleaned up pretty good. Lisa was especially excited over how adorable Sal looked, and Larry had to wedge himself between when it seemed like his mom wouldn’t stop crushing Sal in her arms. She was ready with the truck to drive the trio to prom, but what would be the occasion without getting some photos?  A few of them all together, a few of them in ridiculous poses, and a few of them with just him and Larry, probably for herself. She promised to make copies for them all later. And with that, they were off.  
  
Prom was held in their school’s gymnasium. The bleachers were pulled back to make more room, and despite the best efforts of the decorating committee, it still felt like the gym. Just with more balloons and streamers. But the turn-out was still pretty big, with most of their senior class. Todd had come ahead of them and was actually with Neil. Sal was touched that Neil had come back for their senior prom, just for Todd. Todd didn’t seem too thrilled about the prom itself, but he was all smiles for Neil. He figured he wouldn’t be seeing much of either of them for the night. Let them have  _their_  time.  
  
Sal felt a little out of his element here, to be honest. Maybe it was the result that accident so long ago, the one that took his mom away and left his face like  _this_ , but he was surprised at the feeling of being overwhelmed rising within him. Never has been invited to a school dance, and he wouldn’t have bothered going alone, so all of this was new to him. Ash made a beeline for the snack table to grab herself some punch, leaving Sal and Larry to “wallflower” around the bleachers.

Sal and Larry stood there, and somehow Sal felt awkward. Larry was quiet too, and he looked a little anxious, Sal thought. He was about to say something to his friend when Larry spoke first, making a crack about how tasteless the music was. Sal relaxed, it seemed Larry was like his usual self. And they went back and forth like that for a while, criticizing all the whack things about the prom: the overly dressed preps, the finger sausages of questionable origin, and the lack of creativity in the decorative posters from the art classes.  _“Of course they wouldn’t use yours, Larry.” “They’re missing out, dude. Remakes of classical portraits as killer robots is totally what this dance needed.”_

Eventually they laughed all their nerves away. Ash still wasn’t back, and Larry didn’t seem to be looking around anymore as if he was waiting for something. Well, it’s a prom, right? The point was to dance, right? And while the music was lame, it wouldn’t be that much different to them rocking out in Larry’s room, right? Sal asked Larry to dance, and Larry froze, looking at him rather incredulously. Sal cringed, maybe that wasn’t the right thing to say. He tried to rescue himself by playing it off as a joke, but then Larry’s expression softened in a way that Sal had never seen before. And it made him feel…  _something_. Sal stared blankly, but there was no time to think about it. Larry was already pushing him to the dance floor. Once there, Larry pulled out the cheesiest dance moves from his mental library of cult classic movies, and soon they were going back and forth as it became a  _game of guess the dance move_. Sal, stance wide, knees bent, was in the middle of his best “sprinkler” when the MC cut the music. Their classmates all around complained in a chorus. The MC continued, unphased by the upset, dedicating the next track to all the couples.

Sal, stance still wide, still mid-sprinkler, looked to Larry, who was scratching the back of his head. Just when Sal thought Larry would suggest they get out of there, he was instead offering his hand to him.   
  
_“I-I mean, you know, we don’t have to if you don’t want to….”_

_“Uhh…”_  Sal fumbled, straightening himself out. He wondered why Ash hadn’t come back yet.  _“I’ve never really slow danced before.”_

_“I-It’s pretty easy, dude. I’ll show you.”_

Sal took Larry’s hand, and Larry pulled him closer. Larry wiggling his fingers, lacing them between Sal’s as his other hand found its way to the small of Sal’s back, holding him even closer. Sal suddenly felt very hot under his mask.  _“Other hand on my shoulder,”_  Larry instructed. His voice was soft as he gazed down at Sal warmly.  _“I’ll lead. Just do what I do, sorta.”_

Sal messed up the footing initially, stepping on Larry’s toes quite a bit. He was grateful neither of them bothered to wear nicer shoes, not that he had any. But he still wasn’t understanding the steps and having Larry so close and holding him so gently made him strangely nervous. Larry resorted to having Sal stand on his feet to help him understand the movement,  _“It’s like, I step back, you step forward, or I step forward, you step back. And then we kinda just… do that in circles?”_

Now he was back on his own feet and they were moving together slowly. Larry joked about wanting to throw in some fun moves _. “Don’t you dare twirl me, Johnson.” “Aww, not even a lil dip?”_  Sal distantly thought how weird it was. Not weird because he was dancing with his best friend, or that his best friend was a guy. But weird that he was… very comfortable with it. Larry held him so close,  _so close_ , and his hand felt tingly in Larry’s. And he was acutely aware of how Larry’s hand felt on his lower back. And how it felt…  _nice_  there.  _Right_  there. This all felt  _right_ , for some reason, and Sal couldn’t figure out why.

_“Sally Face?”_

Larry’s voice pulled Sal back from his thoughts, not realizing he was getting lost studying Larry’s face and reveling in his warmth. Larry held his gaze, and there was that look again. That softening in his expression that Sal had never seen before, but this time it was so close. And Sal would swear he could feel the heat of Larry’s flushed face coming off him in waves. Or maybe that was the heat from his own. His heart was beating a little faster, and he was a little worried Larry could tell at this distance.

_“Oh, uh… yeah? Larry Face?”_

_“Set’s over.”_

_“Wha-?”_

Sal took a step back from Larry, and he was right. The music was already shifting back to the lame, up-tempo Top 40’s pop crap from before, and all the others were making their way back to the dance floor. They excused themselves, done with dancing for the night. Larry called his mom and asked for her to come pick them up. Now Sal was confused, especially as to why Larry didn’t seem to be bothered at all that their third was missing. But Larry assured him she was fine, probably already gone. While waiting around, they ran into Chug and Maple, both groups surprised to see each other. They exchanged idle chatter, and moved on to Todd and Neil, who seemed also ready to leave. Neil offered them a ride, but Larry declined, already having asked his mom. Sal idly wondered if they had plans afterwards, figuring it was best not to bother them still.

Lisa arrived, wondering where Ash was as they poured into the backseat of the truck. Larry also assured her she was fine, and Sal was really wanting to know what was happening here. Did Ash really just invite the both of them to prom, just to leave them together? Why would she-

Sal felt a brush at his fingers and looked to Larry. He was smiling at him.   
  
_“Had fun?”_

You know, this was all really weird. And Sal had a lot of questions. For Ash. And Larry.  _And_   _himself_. But… this was nice. Not what he was expecting  _at all_ , but being with Larry like this was…

Larry’s hand was so warm over his own, and he carefully laced Sal’s fingers with his, like when they were dancing. His eyes were on Sal, gauging him for a reaction.

Sal didn’t pull away. He didn’t want to.

_“… Yeah.”_

_Fuck._

_This was really nice._

   
  


The rest of the night passed causally, as if none of this happened. Larry helped Sal undo Ash’s handy work, removing the chopsticks and peeling off the stars. Sal felt anxious with having Larry so close, but it was that or he’d have to take off his face. And while Larry has seen his  _real_  face before, countless times at this point, this time would be different. He knew it. And he had no idea what expression he’d have right now, with Larry so close. Larry complimented Sal again, smiling as he picked off star-by-star. Or maybe he was really complimenting Ash’s work. Didn’t stop the fluttery feeling in his stomach either way.  

Once they were done, Sal returned everything he borrowed to Ash’s bag. Except the bow, which he tried to return to Larry, but Larry insisted he keep it. Larry offered to let Sal crash at his place, like normal, and they’d share the bed, like normal. But after tonight, with Sal now feeling  _conscious_  of his best friend… he respectfully declined. Larry looked a little disappointed and Sal’s chest squeezed at the sight, but Larry let him go, wishing him a good night.

   
  


The following school day, Sal finally ran into Ash. She asked him how prom was and… making really weird winky faces at him. Apparently she did leave, like Larry said. She explained that she ditched for a concert with a friend of hers. A local all-girl punk group was playing the same night and she didn’t want to miss it. Sal put two-and-two together, realizing that Ash never intended to go to prom in the first place.

_“So, you set me up to go with Larry?”_

_“Wait… did Larry tell you?”_

_“Tell me what?”_

_“Oh my god, he didn’t, did he!”_

_“Ash, what are you-?”_

_“I said nothing, Sal! We didn’t have this conversation!”_

And she was off in the opposite direction, her phone whipped out and furiously texting at lightning girl-speed.

Sal… had some ideas as to what was going on. But he didn’t want to entertain them, or get his hopes up, until he knew for sure.

Or until he sorted out his own feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda realized I didn't put anything in here about normal prom stuff, like "who gets elected what for prom court" and such. I just forgot. I've never been to prom, and only know what prom is like from cult classics such as Mean Girls 
> 
> But had I added it in, Sal would have been elected Prom King. It would have been totally unexpected because he didn't know his classmates liked him so much. But in his 4 years at Nockfell High, he's kinda become like, the school's mascot. The one and only Sally Face. No other school had a kid like Sal, and that makes him special. 
> 
> And Sal would probably look all goofy and small next to the tall beauty who was elected prom queen. But all eyes would be on him. 
> 
> And Sal would probably tear up behind his mask, because he's never felt so much love from relative strangers before. 
> 
> What a sweet baby uwu
> 
> The original random thought that sparked this headcanon: http://starrfaux.tumblr.com/post/181419646468/sal-must-have-gone-to-prom-right 
> 
> The original post of the headcanon: http://starrfaux.tumblr.com/post/182155292623/headcanon
> 
>  
> 
> These endnotes are too damn long. Imma stop talking now.


	2. First Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Larry inviting Sal to his first metal concert.

The date was a few weeks away, so when Larry got the affirmative from Sal the two worked together, doing odd jobs for other residents of the apartments to save up the cash. Larry’s ridiculously excited and the hype is rubbing off on Sal. Sal would wanna get as close to the band as possible, to really feel the music. Plus he’s a shorty, not that he would admit this concern. Larry would normally dive straight for the mosh pit, but he’s totally cool with just rocking out with his best friend. 

But again, Sal’s smol.   
  
So he’d get swallowed by the pit. Larry would freak out and practically go hulk. He’d get Sal back on his feet and they’d be back-to-back, fighting their way out of the pit. Larry’s knocking them out, and it’s obviously not his first time. Sal’s mostly dodging and blocking, but someone was charging straight for him. It was unavoidable. He flung a fist with all that he had, knocking the guy square in the jaw. He couldn’t believe it. It was…. exhilarating! 

Fortunately, they found their way out of the crowd. Unfortunately, they were pushed to the very back of the concert. They get to a bathroom, Larry checking Sal for injuries. Sal’s fine, but Larry’s got a quickly purpling bruise on his arm. He laughs it off, saying something about the rush of pit. Sal notices how fast his heart is pumping, the buzzing adrenaline. It feels electric. He feels  _alive_ , really. 

But… it’d be really bad if he got sucked into the pit again. Really problematic if he were to break his mask.

So, he and Larry just stay in the back for the rest of the show, just headbanging, feet stomping, air-guitaring and rocking out. It’s like they’re back in Larry’s room at the apartments, but the music is so much louder, booming, coursing through their bodies. 

The tingles of excitement were still with Sal even as they left that night. He was talking with Larry the whole way back, almost to the point of babbling, but he couldn’t stop himself. Larry was equally as thrilled and already making plans for the next show.   
  
They crash at Larry’s immediately when they get back. Their voices are completely shot when they wake the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post from my tumblr: http://starrfaux.tumblr.com/post/181343053403/imagine-larry-inviting-sal-to-his-first-metal


	3. Just a Day Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't fancy himself a pothead, but he had to at least try, right?

Sal doesn’t smoke pot. 

But he’s definitely tried it once. It was kinda on Larry’s insistence, but mostly his own curiosity. Both he and Larry have admitted to struggling with their own varying degrees of depression. Sal hates his prescription meds, and Larry’s pretty adamant about self-medicating with pot. Larry assured him everything would be alright, and voluntarily designated himself as Sal’s trip sitter. Sal made sure his system was clear of the prescription before they set a day, just to be safe.

Larry rigged together something special for Sal. It was like a gravity bong, made with a two-liter soda bottle. A thin, long silicone tub was added to the cap, to make it easier for Sal to take a hit without needing to fully remove his prosthesis. Sal was appreciative. He got comfortable on Larry’s bean bag and they began.

**First hit:**  Sal felt nothing. Well, nothing more than the harsh scratch of bad-tasting smoke in his throat. Larry warned him he’d choke. He bet that he wouldn’t. He totally lost. 

**Second hit:**  Sal could feel his shoulders relaxing. He didn’t even know he was tense??? How did that work? Larry told him to maybe stop here and ride it out, but Sal felt fine. 

**Third hit:**   _Was_   _Larry’s bed always that far away?_  He tried asking, but worried that Larry couldn’t hear him because he was  _so far away._  So now he’s yelling. And he can’t hear Larry very well, asking him to speak up. They’re both yelling. For a moment, there’s clarity, and Sal realized he’s being ridiculous. He falls into an uncontrollable fit of giggles and Larry’s giggling that Sal can’t control himself. He takes another hit, because it’s all good.

**Fourth hit:**   _Oh god_.  _The vibrations. The molecules. The frequencies._  Of course he’s read pieces about the separation of the soul and body, but he never experienced it himself.  _Oh god. What has he done???_  His soul is trying to separate from the three-dimensional plane and it’s uncontrollable _. He’s going to die_.  _Become one with the ether_. He couldn’t supernova. Not  _now_. He needed to tell Larry, to get help. But he’s  _trapped?_  What? Eyeholes? He’s tearing at his mask frantically. Finally, it’s off. Now Larry. Larry’s already in front of him _. How did he get there???_ He’s saying something Sal can’t hear and now he’s yelling again. Who’s yelling? Sal? Larry? Both??? Did they leave the TV on???? Larry wrapped Sal in a hug. He’s really warm. And heavy. He feels like an anchor. His atoms are still buzzing, vibrating, and ready to scatter in a big bang and start the cosmic cycle all over again, but Larry’s holding him all together, and he’s really appreciative. Larry’s telling him something. Let go? Trust me? Larry wouldn’t let him die. He trusted Larry. Larry’s the best.

He let go.

By the time he came to, it was nine hours later. He didn’t realize he fell asleep, but he did. And apparently so did Larry… on top of him? Why was he hugging him??? He was still reclined in Larry’s bean bag. Trapped under a passed-out Larry, there wasn’t much left to do other than stare at the ceiling. He noticed the tickle of Larry’s hair on his face. Face? Where was his face??? He turned his head and saw his prosthesis tossed across the room. Oh fuck. He blinked rapidly, checking for his glass eye. It’s still in his head. Good.

He felt like something happened. Between the rise and fall, the critical point. He vaguely remembered…. A white room. Blinding. Blinding white. And a voice? What did the voice say? Whose voice was it? What was that???? Where???

Well, Larry wasn’t getting any lighter and he needed to pee. He nudged Larry, whom unconsciously rolled off the him and the bean bag, hitting the floor with a thud. Still out-cold. Sal grabbed his mask and excused himself to the bathroom.

It was then that he swore he’d never try  _that_  again.

But… there was no denying that the two days after were the best two days he’s had since he’d been clinically diagnosed.

Buuuuut… that was  _a lot_  to go through just to get that two-day bliss.  _Too intense_. And honestly, he never felt quite the same after. Like there’s a constant disconnect between his soul and body. But hey, it worked for Larry, so he wouldn’t knock it.

Sal still hated his prescription, though.

Guess he’d just have to find something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember writing this at 4am and laughing my ass off the whole time. Idk why I thought it was so funny.
> 
> Original post from my tumblr: http://starrfaux.tumblr.com/post/181265939673/headcanon
> 
> I think I had seen a lot of fanart at the time related to Sal smoking. Aside from the discomfort of the constant disconnect between his soul and his body that he describes in-game, I feel like Sal would have a lot of ritualistic behaviors related to his mask that would stop him from smoking, amongst a lot of other things. 
> 
> I think I made a very short post about it on tumblr too, how he'd probably avoid eating in public if it's too messy/cant easily be done with his mask on. Or if it's a food that would stain his mask. Or leave him with stinky food breath inside his mask all day. 
> 
> Or that he probably carries a toothbrush around just in case he can't avoid eating. That he also probably hates gum because it's not a one-way trip. He'd have to spit it out at some point, and if he wasn't somewhere he could comfortably slip his mask up to do so, he'd just have to sit with it in his mouth, long past the flavor's expiration, until he got the chance. 
> 
> So, for the weird body feels, and the risk of staining and leaving weird smells, smoking pot (and cigarettes or other smokable things), is something I don't think Sal would actually do. But that's just me lol


	4. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A unique problem one would only have when living with the one and only Sally Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would REALLY like someone to expand on this idea. Or any of Neil/Todd headcanons I have. Idky but they tickle me so damn hard. 
> 
> Seriously, PLEASE TAG ME IF YOU BORROW THIS IDEA FOR A STORY. I REALLY WANT TO READ IT.

Imagine like, if Larry actually got to move in with Sal and Todd, and if Sal and Larry were actually dating   
  


 

Neil and Todd would have a very…  _unique_  problem…  
  
_Sal’s face._    
  
And finding it in random places that  _aren’t_  on Sal.  

On the kitchen counter, forgotten by the toaster. In the bathroom, propped behind the faucet. In the living room, once wedged between the seat cushions, another kicked under the coffee table. Todd even once found it in the shed, mixed in with all the junk they found during their investigation over the years.  
  
It didn’t happen all the time, but whenever it did, the reason was obvious. 

And it wasn’t so bad that like… they were  _doing it_  in random places around the house. It’s just that being aware of it was kinda…  _weird_.   
  
And one of them  _always_  found it before Larry. Usually, one of them awkwardly returned it to him and watched as Larry sheepishly walked back into his room. Probably where they ended up by the time they were done. But sometimes they just leave it where it is. Pretend they didn’t see it. Let them think they got off unnoticed.   
  
They never actually heard them, nor caught them in the act. And they never left a mess or anything behind,  _besides Sal’s face._  But they knew. Larry knew they knew. Sal never saw Neil or Todd after, when Larry was retrieving his face for him, so he only hoped they didn’t get caught.

_But they knew._  
  
And it was awkward.   
  
And they really don’t know what to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure you can't just tell your friends "Hey, stop FUCKING AROUND THE HOUSE" when you do the exact same thing 
> 
> I think it was also 4am when I wrote this. And I was also laughing my ass off. Idk what's up with me and writing weird headcanons at 4am
> 
> Link to original post: http://starrfaux.tumblr.com/post/182874142978/starrfaux-imagine-like-if-larry-actually-got-to


	5. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's about Neil and Todd. Someone sent me an ask about them on tumblr and that kinda spiraled into me making a bunch of little headcanons regarding their relationship. 
> 
> This was originally from two different, but subsequent, posts. They're both related to this same headcanon, so why not combine them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I REALLY WOULD LIKE FOR SOMEONE TO EXPOUND ON THIS, OR ANY OF MY NEIL/TODD HEADCANONS, AND IF YOU DO, PLEASE TAG ME. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.

_I bet Todd’s parents really like Neil, because Neil’s like… the perfect balance of science and nature Todd needs._  
  
 _Like_  
  
Neil would sometimes come to pick up Todd at odd hours, which his parents were initially against out of concern for their son’s safety, but later realized it was just to observe the night sky, which they were wholly in favor of. Neil would be ready with a hot coffee he picked up for Todd on the way, prepared with light cream and no sugar, just the way Todd likes, and an extra scarf on colder days. They’d drive a ways out of town and hike up to their favorite spot, a place Todd actually found to have the least amount of light pollution that wasn’t unreasonably far. Neil would set up the telescope. It wasn’t the most powerful, but he got it for a good deal at a pawn shop. Todd’s always offers to take a look at it, to modify it to be even more powerful, but Neil declines. Maybe for his next telescope. This one was his first, his baby. And she was perfect as is.   
  
They’d sit out on a blanket that Neil kept in the trunk especially for this, until the main event began. Todd would point out the visible constellations for that time of year and Neil would supply their Greek origin stories. Or they would talk about the future. The future of science or their very own. After, whether it’s a meteor shower or lunar eclipse or a planetary transit, sometimes they’d stay out long enough to watch the sun rise. That, too, is a cosmic phenomenon worth witnessing, even if it was a kitschy, cliche thing couples did. Neil was the human-embodiment of kitschy, and it tickled Todd just as much as it made him roll his eyes. 

Finally, Neil would drop him back off at the apartments. He’d always walk him all they way up to his door, just to take advantage of the last bit of time they had together, and always leaving him with a little kiss. If they weren’t so tired, or if the hours weren’t so odd, maybe Todd would invite him inside. But he really did need to pick out the bits of forest stuck in his hair, wash nature and dried sweat off his skin before climbing into bed. The one time he didn’t, his mom teased him about smelling like the wilderness, which she seemed a little  _too_  happy about.

Todd still wouldn’t say that he’s fond of the great outdoors, but he liked Neil. That’s close enough for him.

* * *

 

_Omg, imagine like_

Todd’s mom gifting him a new pair of hiking boots, for when him and Neil go out to see the stars, as she notices his regular shoes are getting busted from all the hiking, and Todd accepting them kinda begrudgingly because his mom is just too giddy and squeal-y about anything related to Neil.   
  
Todd would slowly accumulate more outdoors-y things, like a water bottle, a fanny pack, a small first aid kit, flash lights. Eventually his mom spots the small tent he tried to hide by shoving it into the back of his closet. She doesn’t say anything about it directly, but she brings up at dinner that she did Todd’s laundry… and her smile…. _is too damn big_.  _Too knowing_. Todd knows she knows. He sighs exasperatedly and she just bursts into a giggle fit. His dad wants to know what’s going on, and soon his parents are going back and forth. Todd’s trying to play down the embarrassment he feels by keeping a neutral face. He knows they mean no harm, but still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highkey stan that Todd is lovingly annoyed with his goofy stoner parents 
> 
> I also stan that Neil's kinda a romantic
> 
> Tumblr link to the first part: http://starrfaux.tumblr.com/post/182477955068/i-bet-todds-parents-really-like-neil-because 
> 
> Tumblr link to the second bit: http://starrfaux.tumblr.com/post/182478437063/omg-todds-mom-gifting-him-a-new-pair-of-hiking


	6. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I suddenly had this thought of Neil and Todd host a Thanksgiving party for their friends at their college house. Like, I think I posted this to tumblr some time in January? And I pretty much joined the Sally Face Fandom sometime in December... So, idk. The Prom headcanon also crossed my mind like, in December when I wrote it. No where near prom season lol
> 
> But yeah. It crossed my mind and it was cute, so I wrote it.

Todd and Neil both love and dread the Thanksgiving season. It’s fun, because they get to see all of their friends and relatives again, but they would literally have to attend three different dinners in that week: one for Todd’s family, one for Neil’s, and the one they’d host at their place for their friends. Honestly, it’s rather tiring, but worth it.  
  
The one they’d have at their house was always their favorite. It was more of a “bring-your-own-Thanksgiving” kind of deal, but Neil always insisted on making the turkey his way. He’d never say it, but Todd could taste the difference, and he knew his family’s turkey was comparatively…  _dry_.   
  
Eventually, when Larry started living with them, there was always a battle of who could prepare the better dish. None of them knew Larry liked to cook. Even Sal was surprised, but it must have been something he picked up after Sal moved out. They actually did this kinda often, flip-flopping who cooks what for what meal with the other trying to out-do them with the same meal the following week, but Thanksgiving was like…. the main event. The panel of judges was larger and more unbias than the tastebuds of their beloved boyfriends. 

There’d be so much food and everyone would eventually eat themselves into a food coma and crash on the living room floor. When Soda was old enough, she insisted on staying too, because it was like a giant sleepover. This was probably going to skew her perception of what Thanksgivings were supposed to be like, but Neil and Todd were happy to make accommodations for the littlest guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post: http://starrfaux.tumblr.com/post/182517079038/todd-and-neil-both-love-and-dread-the-thanksgiving 
> 
> And then this idea lead to the idea of "I wonder what everyone else would cook like?" 
> 
> And then came this, Sally Face Cooking Headcanons: http://starrfaux.tumblr.com/post/182573487828/cooking-heacanons 
> 
> Not gonna post the cooking headcanons here, because it's not actually in any story-telling form. But it was another 4am idea that had me busting a gut, so I recommend the read XD
> 
> There were also some other related posts, about Neil probably being an earlier riser while Todd only gets up early if he has to. That Neil would probably make breakfast on days when they both didn't have to deal with responsibilities in the morning. And that Neil would probably cater breakfast-in-bed to a somewhat grumpy Todd that's not too thrilled about waking up that early. But it's worth it for Neil's cooking. 
> 
> Also, I super stan that college-aged Todd put on a little chub from all of Neil's homecooked meals. It's chub made of love.


	7. Not an Exhibitionist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the weird things you have to worry about when you're apart of the Nockfell Ghostnabbers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN. PLEASE. IF YOU BORROW THIS IDEA, MAKE IT INTO A FULL STORY AND SUCH, PLEASE LET ME KNOW CUZ I'D REALLY LIKE TO READ IT.

Neil and Todd aren’t really into  _doing it_  in public. Not even something as simple as a handjob in the back of a dark, empty movie theater.   
  
For Neil, he’s just old-fashioned. The privacy allows him to take his time, giving his full attention to Todd. He liked that. They both did.  
  
For Todd, though… 

_You can’t really check for ghosts in the heat of the moment._  

It kinda _… kills the mood._

Even though they’re no longer alive, Todd’s  _not_  an exhibitionist. 

He definitely hasn’t tried anything in his own bathroom again after he actually  _met_  his bathroom ghost, Greg. And he definitely didn’t want to chance it with secret ghosts.  
  
But luckily, he didn’t have to explain any of this to Neil, since Neil is old-fashioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet Todd probably wonders if this is something Sal and Larry worry about. I feel like he'd keep it to himself because it'd be a really dumb thing to ask. But I really wanna know how that conversation would go. Like, I want to read it in a story so badly XD 
> 
> Original post from my tumblr: http://starrfaux.tumblr.com/post/182487771738/headcanon


	8. I don't think that's how you make snow angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is technically a full fanfic. The very first complete thing I wrote after 8+ years of not writing, so I'm proud of it for that. 
> 
> But I actually quite hate it. This was before I had an idea of how I wanted to express the characters in writing, so I don't think I had a very clear understanding of how I wanted to make Sal come across. 
> 
> But idk. I just wanted to write something. And this was the result. 
> 
> I usually come to hate everything I write at some point anyway, so I guess it's whatever.

_“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-“_  Larry yelled in disoriented frustration, but was abruptly choked off as another round of bile and potato wedges rocketed out of his mouth. He doubled over the dumpster, the stench only triggering more projectile vomit.

“It’s okay, dude. Take it easy…” Sal coaxed, his breath rising in warm little puffs through the holes of his mask. He carefully held onto Larry’s hair, offering some lax every time he bent forward. The two were well padded, for protection against the cold, but Sal was rubbing and patting his back anyway, hoping to provide a small bit of comfort.

_“Duuuuuuuude, I ruined your biiiiiirthdaaaaaaay!”_

“But weren’t  _you_  the one that planned this whole thing?” And an  _amazing_ celebration it was. It was set at the local bar they frequent together, where everyone knew them. The one where a lot of local bands rolled through for performances, where Sal had done his very first solo for open mic night. Never had he celebrated his birthday with so many people that were  _actually excited_  to be with  _him_. It was pretty hard not to cry behind his prosthesis. He had to excuse himself to the bathroom when they brought out what had to be the biggest cake for a birthday ever.

“Yeah….  _I PLANNED IT JUST TO RUIN IIIIIITTT!_ ” Larry whined, sliding down the side of the dumpster. Sal was quick to try and catch him, but, as much as he’d hate to admit, Larry had grown over the years. Taller, stronger…  _heavier_ …. Sal couldn’t manage with Larry supporting none of his own weight, pulling them both down onto the snow.

Soft laughter bubbled forth as Sal landed on his back. “No way, man. Nothing could ruin this night.”

_“Just leave me here to diiiiiieee.”_  Larry groaned from above, his arms weakly splayed on either side of Sal.

“Okay, that  _might_  ruin it.”

It was Larry’s turn to laugh, but not as heartily as usual, his throat raw from retching. His eyes were practically screwed shut, as if to force out any remaining light that tried to taunt the encroaching pounding in his skull. He buried his face into the crook of Sal’s neck, seeking warmth and sweet darkness. “Dude, the room is spinning.”

“We’re outside, Larry.” Sal teased. A smile carried in his tone.

“Then the  _world_  is spinning!” He insisted.

“It’s  _always_  spinning, Larry.”

“Yeah, but not this  _fast_!”

Sal snickered quietly, patting the part of Larry’s back he could awkwardly reach from this position. He could smell the alcohol still heavy on Larry, not that he minded, but they were probably going to be here for a while. “It’s cool, dude. We can stay here as long as you need… Juuust, don’t vomit on me.”

“I won’t…. I think I’m on ‘E’ now, but I’ll turn away if something happens.”

Sal hummed in admission, continuing to pet Larry. Larry tipsily snuggled closer to Sal, if that was even possible with how sandwiched together they already were.

“Hey… If you can reach under my jacket, I grabbed a water bottle for you on our way out. It’s in my hoodie.”

“That’s what that is?” Flush to Sal’s front, Larry wiggled his hips experimentally. The lump was faint through the layers, but noticeable because of its size. “I thought you were just happy to see me?”

Sal rolled his eyes and snorted, the heated puff rising above him as it trickled from the nasal holes of his prosthesis, “We both know my dick isn’t  _that_  big.”

Larry howled with laughter, a little too hard this time, but was gagged by the irritation to his throat. Sal playfully jabbed him in the side. “Why do you even put up with me, Sally?”

“Because you’re my best friend?”

_“And step-brother.”_

“And step-brother.”

_“Aaand boyfriend.”_

Sal chuckled, “If you know the answer to this, why are you asking me?”

“Indulge me, babe. I feel bad and I need reassurance.”

“Aww…” Sal patted his back again. “I’d kiss your forehead if I could, but I don’t think I can reach my face like this.”

Larry’s head perked up at this possibility, his eyes still firmly shut. “Fuuuuuuuuuuck… I wanna kiss your face…”

“Nooooo way, not until after you brush your teeth. Or your entire mouth.” Sal chided.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuck, I wanna go hoooooooome!” Larry flopped back down defeated, pouting helplessly.

“World still spinning too fast?”

“Yeah, definitely…” he snuggled further into Sal’s shoulder, sighing deeply. Warm streams of his booze-tinted breath rose through the tiny spaces left between them. “Sorry… I messed up.”

“It’s alright, Lare.”

“… Are you sure you’re not cold down there?”

Typical of Larry to be worried about his comfort even when compromised as he is. “Yeah, I’m good. Don’t worry.”

Still, Larry managed to bring his arms in, hugging them around the back of Sal’s head to get him off the snow. Sal’s heart swelled, warmed by the gesture in a different way.

“Thanks.”

Larry hummed back softly. “Mm-hm.”

Sal continued to stare up at the dark blanket of the star-dotted night. He easily found Orion’s belt, and it was low in the sky? What time was it? Probably too late to still be considered night. He began to quietly hum, gently stroking Larry’s hair.

“Is that… one of your songs?”

“Yeah, you remembered?”

“Of course,  _‘Future Foe Scenario,’_  right?”

“Yeah…”

“Sing it for me?”

“Geez, aren’t you demanding.” Sal protested. He was sure Larry could practically hear his dramatic eyeroll. “You forget who the birthday boy is here?” 

“It’s after midnight, duuuude. Your birthday was yesterdaaaay.”

But he complied anyway. They stayed like that for a while, Sal singing quietly, one song after another, just for Larry. Relaxed as he was in Sal’s arms, Larry was very tempted to doze off. He kept himself busy, awake, by humming along to Sal’s songs and lazily kissing his neck in-between. Sal didn’t even protest about remnants of puke, and Larry loved him all the more for it. Their breathing fell into sync, the world slowing as they melted into one another.

 

By the time Larry felt that the world had corrected its rotational speed and the axis back on its usual tilt, the sun was already resting on the horizon. Larry stood first, offering his hands to Sal as he pulled him up as well, then dusted off the snow that clung to both of them. They both stopped to watch as the sky blossomed in a dazzling prism of colors.

“See? Not ruined.” Sal gestured to the sunrise, the glow much appreciated as warmth washed over them. “You were just keeping me busy until the last part of my birthday surprise.”

Larry couldn’t help but stare at Sal. Maybe he’s crazy, but with the morning light dancing on the snow, strangely complimenting his prosthesis, Sal’s eyes and messy falls of hair looking impossibly blue right now… he was so…  _beautiful_?

“Hey babe? Take your mask off for a moment?”

That certainly wasn’t what Sal was expecting him to say. “Wh-what?”

“Come on, please? I just wanna check something.”

Sal hesitated for a beat, his eyes darted to their surroundings. They’d been out here, alone, for hours. Thankfully, it seemed the world around them hadn’t quite awoken yet. He didn’t know what Larry was going on about, but Sal trusted Larry, so he went along with it, undoing just the bottom clasps and sliding his mask to sit atop his head.

Larry’s expression softened as he reached to cup Sal’s face in his hand. The morning sun seeped into Sal’s pale skin, illuminating the jagged ivory rivers that tore across, much like it had the snow. Tenderly, Larry’s thumb caressed the scar-raised skin. “Oh yeah, totally fucking gorgeous.”

“L-LARRY!” Sal flushed hotly, his real face was exposed. He averted his gaze meekly.

“God…” But Larry couldn’t tear his eyes away. He wouldn’t. “I love you, Sally Face.”

“I… l-love you too, Larry Face.”

They were slowly inching closer to one another. Larry’s other hand easily found a place around Sal’s waist. Sal hardly noticed himself rising on his toes, his hands gripping the front of Larry’s jacket as he drew him even closer. Larry’s eyes slipped close as he willingly dipped to meet him.

But a scent lingered between them. Kind of sour. Musky even. Sal quickly shimmied a hand between them, remembering the real reason they were out here in the first place. Larry’s eyes blinked back open, confused when his lips met gloved fingers.

“Gotta brush first, Lare.”

“GAAAAAAAH!” Larry snatched Sal’s hand from between them and took off, stomping through the snow and urging Sal. “WE’RE GOING HOME,  _NOW!_ ”

With no time to do up the clasps, Sal only managed to slide his prosthesis back down, holding it by the chin as they hobbled along. He laced his fingers with Larry’s, receiving a squeeze back. He giggled softly behind his mask, allowing Larry to whisk him away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original post, which can be read on tumblr: http://starrfaux.tumblr.com/post/181234178293/fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-larry-yelled-in-disoriented 
> 
> And the original post that spawned this weird idea of a story: http://starrfaux.tumblr.com/post/181195630063/sal-holding-larrys-hair-back-after-a-night-of 
> 
> Oh, and someone asked once why I write "Lare" instead of "Lar." Like, I understand that "Lar" is meant to rhyme with "bear," but my brain is stupid and always reads it to rhyme with "far." At least when I write it like "Lare," it's just easier for me to see that it's pronouced to be short for "Larry," if that explanation makes a lick of sense. Tbh, it really confuses me when people write "Lar," but it's not like I can control what people do, so oh well.


End file.
